


Alienstuck: The Unknown

by Rainange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainange/pseuds/Rainange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade enjoys a fresh cup of coffee until John finds a robot part that's ultimately change their current lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamzee Makara

**Author's Note:**

> ====> Begin writer's note:
> 
> This Alienstuck fan fiction, does not mean the trolls are the aliens but there are different aliens all over the world other than Alternia nor Earth..
> 
> thank you for reading this tiny note, honk : o)
> 
> -from the writer
> 
> ====> Start the story already...

Chapter 1: Gamzee Makara

====> Be Jade Harley

-Big Bro's Cafe, 1:00 pm 

I was just at the cafe sipping my coffee while reading my favorite book about frogs,when suddenly my phone vibrated. Someone was calling me and it was my biological brother, John Egbert. He usually calls me whenever something interesting or sad happens around him. So I placed my coffee down and answered his call.

"Jade, your never gonna believe this!" he spoke with enthusiasm  
"Let me guess, it has to do something with the trolls, right?"  
"Yeah! How did you know?" John, still innocent as ever.  
"Anyway, you gotta come home quick! They found a broken alien...thing!"  
"John, isn't that like one of Equius' robot parts? They must be tricking you again." I sighed.  
"No. I'm serious! even Dave said so!"  
Typical, Dave Strider...his so called 'best bro'. He'd always believes in what he says even if he was just pulling out a joke.

"Come on Jade, please!!"  
Well he said please so why wouldn't I?  
"Alright fine, just don't touch- whatever that is."  
"Ok I won't!" He giggled and hanged up.  
And so I drank the last bit of my coffee, kept my things and started jogging home.

As I was about to turn to right going to the street, I accidentally bumped into someone and we both landed on our knees. She was a Black-haired troll, wearing red glasses. She wore a black hoodie with her zodiac sign symbol (Libra) and blue jeans.Her name was Terezi Pyrope. A good friend of Dave.

I quickly stood up and offered a hand.  
"I'm sorry, Terezi, are you okay?" she accepted the offer.  
"Yeah.." she panted and dusted her jeans.  
"What's wrong? What me to help you get home?"  
"N-no!" She stammered...which made me startled.  
"..it's fine, I gotta go now.." And with that she scurried off.

Weird...I thought.  
But I just walked along my direction trying not to be curious about what just happened.

As I was half way home, a block away actually. I noticed an old purple-painted house which was previously owned by a good friend of Karkat. He moved out 3 years ago, I wondered why though. 

Eventually I found myself home...at last!

\- Harley's Residence, 1:15 pm

I went inside and placed my stuff on a coffee table and went to Karkat's room which was upstairs. I knocked his door, as I'd often do and went in where I found Sollux,Eridan and John with him and him holding the alien 'thing'. They looked up to me, surprised.  
"That wa'th pretty quick" Sollux said.  
"Jade, look, look!" John grabbed my arm and showed me the item Karkat was holding.  
I really expected it to be like one of Equius' robot parts, but the design was more futuristic and barely human-made nor troll-made. John was right!  
"Well don't just stare at it, do you know what it is?" Karkat asked.  
"I don't know actually.."    
"Yeah, just as I thought" Karkat said, rolling his eyes away.  
"Well-"  
"Well nothing, so you can just go back and pretend this discussion never happened."  
"Karkat, you don't have to be so mean.." John pleaded.  
"It's fine John.. I'll just buy some groceries for dinner.." I left the room and went downstairs. I just don't John to get worried about me.

Karkat wasn't really like this before..it was actually because of that same person I mentioned a while ago. His name was Gamzee Makara. They had been friends since they were little. They always hang around with each other. If Karkat cries, he was always there for him. If Gamzee would join in performing stunts in a nearby circus,  Karkat was always there to support him. Then the day occurred, Karkat went to that same house, for they have been yearning to go somewhere for so long, and I as a good friend I am, tagged along with him in case if he gets lost. When we arrived at his place, we found him bringing his belongings to his car. It was almost as if he was packing up and leaving, but I was right, he did.

====> Descend to 3 years ago, 3:00 pm, Makara's place.

"Gamzee!!" Karkat called.  
"Oh, hey Kar.." Gamzee said while placing a few bags inside the car.  
"Come on! The carnival's gonna get packed up!" Karkat pats his back.  
"I...can't.." Gamzee shoves his hand away and walks up to his door.  
"why not?"  
"I can't...get you hurt.." 

Karkat was astonished of that remark.

"And why do you say so?" I asked.  
"none of you will understand, it's best I leave, and you should leave as well.." he locks his door and goes back to his car.  
"and why would we?" I grabbed his shoulder, holding him back as long as I can before he'd get inside his car.  
"just...leave.."  
"but we have been living here since we were young!" Karkat stammered.  
Gamzee stayed quiet, facing away from us.  
"so what  your just gonna leave us because of something that's going on here?!"  
I could feel Karkat starting to get ticked off. Gamzee glanced at him.  
"I guess I am...sorry" Gamzee shoves my hand off, gets inside his car and drove away.

"Gamzee, wait!!" I tried to catch up to him but he accelerated the engine so fast that I could barely get to him. so I stopped just staring at his car driving off farther away from my sight. I ran back to Karkat, finding him staring at the ground, motionless.

I finally got closer to him and I move my hand for his shoulder,  
"Hey, Kar.." but he moved it away before I could reach his shoulder.  
"..Im fine.."  
"Kar, it's alright to cry or get mad-"  
" I said I'm fine!!" he shoved me away and ran home...crying..

====> Ascend to the present.

I arrived at the supermarket and bought a few drinks and goodies. 

After a few hours I'm out of the store and walked home when suddenly,

"Hey Jade!" A guy shouted my name. I glanced at him. It was Dave Strider.

 

====> wait for the next chapter

To be continued...


	2. Abscond

====> Be Karkat Vantas

-Harley's residence, 2:00 pm

After Harley went out, Egbert have been bugging me to apologize to her. Which I plan not doing so. But he was too persuasive and kicked me out of the hive in which the humans call a "house" and I couldn't come in until I apologize to her, with a note.

So I walked away but I stopped by that same purple house, a block away from home.   
After 3 years and I still haven't moved on...I thought I didn't care about him anymore. Why do I keep reminiscing about our past...why..WHY?!?!   
He was my moirail...my only moirail...why did he leave...what was it that kept him away from me?!

I ran away from that house quickly.As I got further from his residence, I sat down a tree, trying to regain myself.I couldn't back away my feelings and cried.

-Big Bro's Cafe, 2:45 pm

After a while, I was finally back to normal and got back to what I was supposed to do, find Harley, apologize, and get back inside the house.   
Only if she wasn't busy talking to that human, Dave Strider.  
They were talking about something. So I hid under the nearest bush and tried to watch them as quietly as possible.

"So how is handling three angry trolls and a bubbly, happy-go-lucky little bro?"  
"Well, Eridan and Sollux always get into fights, because of you-know-who. but John...well, he's not always THAT much of a carefree guy, he's usually the peacemaker...I don't know how he does it though, but he's always been pretty effective with whatever tactic he uses on them."  
"That's my bro" Dave and Jade giggled.

well at least I wasn't a bother to her..

"But. Karkat though..."

Great. I spoke too soon, give me your worse remark, Harley.

"He's always silent but there would be days that he would go cranky and start a fight with the others." Jade continued.

I had enough, I'm leaving..

"Really? I thought he had been a miserable rag doll, since his moirail left you guys."  
"I thought so too.."

Miserable? RAG DOLL?? Oh it's on Strider...I've never been miserable in my entire life!  
...Oh shut up, whoever anonymous reader you are...

"But we can't blame him." Jade sighed. "Gamzee must've just-"  
"...figured out something wasn't right?"

My eyes....just wide opened..

"Dave..you knew about this?"

YES, STRIDER..DID YOU?!

"not much..all I can say is we won't last long if we run around the streets nor open houses like an idiot...they say, they're watching us.."

now my jaw dropped...

"Who...or what are they?"  
"some aliens other than the trolls...we'd best not try finding them, or you'll be nothing but dust."

That's it, Strider. Stop joking around.

"Why, what do they want?"  
"none of us know...all I could say is that we must leave...but not now, they haven't attacked..much"

This is insane. Strider, STOP!

"What do you mean...much?"  
"There had been reports of a few people, including trolls- disappearing and we believe it has to do with them.."  
"Oh my gosh.." Jade gasped.  
"sometimes a few people gets out of them alive but, they said, they couldn't see what it was..all they found was an engine that flew off from the alien and it shorted out and break into millions of dust. Then recently, rumors have spread that this very same engine, could have been in YOUR neighborhood."

wait he didn't mean the...thing did he?!   
Oh no...those idiots!!

I jumped off the bush and scurried off to the neighborhood, though I think they saw me ran away.

 

====> Be Jade Harley

after Dave have said his last sentence, Karkat suddenly popped out of nowhere and ran off!   
was he listening this whole time?!

"uhh...wasn't that-" Dave stood and glanced over his direction  
"yeah it was Karkat, I gotta catch up with him..." I gathered the groceries and stood as well.  
"Why what's wrong?" Dave asked.  
"Dave, if Karkat was here a while ago, then he must've left to warn the others! I gotta catch up to him." I started running towards him  
"wait, let me come with you!" Dave follows me

I kept running, trying to catch up with Karkat while Dave followed me too.. until we reached the house.

 

===> Be John Egbert

-Harley's Rescidence, John's room, 3:10 pm

 

I sat up my bed, with the thingy right in from off me while Eridan and Sollux, just circling around each other, arguing and pondering what it is..It's actually pretty funny though.

"I'vve got it! It's a broken machine gun!" Eridan shouted.  
"For the la'th time, Eridan, it ain't a gun.." Sollux replied.  
"wwell, it's not like you know what it is.."  
"well, why are we even trying to guess what it is, if I already do?"  
Eridan went silent but still pondered and circled around with Sollux.

I couldn't help myself but giggle, it's been a while since they had they're fights over little things..sigh, too bad Jade's doped up because of Karkat...I hope they're gonna be fine though.

When I looked back at the thingy, I noticed something green...and shiny..I couldn't help myself but move closer to it and, of course pressed it.  
The thingy got glowy and jumped around the house like crazy! Eridan, Sollux and I hid for cover underneath my bed, we seemed to fit in there, well, very tightly but enough for us to squeeze in and wait for it to end.

 

===> Quick, Be Jade Harley!!

 

as the three of us finally arrived my home. John's room was lit up with a green beam! 

This can't be happening...no...JOHN, NO!!!!

 

====> wait for the next chapter

To be continued...


	3. Separation

====> Continue Being Jade Harley

The green light covers up John’s room as I watched in terror..

“John, no!!” I shouted.  
“Jade, wait!”

I was about to run inside but Dave grabbed my arm before I got the chance.

“You can’t get there!”  
“What about John?!”  
“No, It’s too dangerous!”   
Dave gripped my arm, trying not to let me escape.

“I got this!” Karkat exclaimed and ran towards the door.  
“Karkat, you idiot! Get back here!” Dave shouted.  
“Too late, Strider!” with that, he ran inside.

=====> Quick, Be Karkat Vantas!

I went inside and hurried to his room, but when I opened the door, it was too late. The green light was too great for my eyes and in a flash I loose sight and I couldn’t hear anything...  
Until.....

-Unknown Forest, 5:00pm

“hey!”

I forced my eyes open..only to find everything, a blur. But i could see a figure... A troll, with a familiar face...and a familiar voice...

“Bro, wake up!”

Now everything finally went back in place and I saw his face... It was him, Gamzee.  
He looked awfully injured. His clothes were burnt and scratched.  
His body covered with his own purple blood.  
I looked at the surroundings a bit, and I found a log, beside a campfire across the rock where I laid down. We were inside a little cave in a forest.

“You ok, bro?” He asked.  
I sat up, my head staring at the ground and nodded.

“Well it’s glad to have you back..” He grabbed a sickle behind him and handed it over me. 

“Now you’ve understood what the hell’s going on, you might as well take this back.”

I looked at the weapon and laughed a bit..  
I remembered being crazy and mad and accidentally slain Jade’s dog, Becquerel. Believe me, you wouldn’t want to know what she did to me that day...  
well the last thing I remembered was being trapped in a room of buckets...and got lots of mental breakdown issues.  
But Gamzee, as a good friend of mine, asked if he could keep my sickle for me so that if the same situation would ever happen again to some other animal or dude, I won’t kill any of them. Of course I knew it was a weird idea, but he’s my moirail..it makes me feel that I can trust him. Well I never really said no to any of his crazy schemes.  
Of course that was before the incident.

I glanced at him for a minute, took back my sickle and stayed away from eye contact.  
He smiled and satt back on his log.

“Look, I know your never gonna forgive me...but..” He stared at the campfire.

“but I never did wanted to do that three years ago..”  
Oh sure, NOW he tells me...

“I’m really sorry about before, I was afraid that they might come after you” he continued.  
“...and who are they? And how did you knew? ” I managed to ask.  
“ Because I was one of the lucky few who survived.”  
I was shocked. That’s why he had so much cuts and blood around him.

“rumors say that they’re much more after of the lowbloods. Which means you and the others are in grave danger.”  
I sighed. Of course they would target the so called, ‘weak lowbloods’.

“Ok I understood that, but can you explain, how did I got here? And what about the others, where are they?”

“Oh so you guys found the machine..nobody knows what it is exactly but it somehow teleports anyone near it, somewhere far away”   
“For what reason?”   
This conversation has suddenly made me interested.

“no one knows. Sorry bro.”   
Great, way to go on breaking my motivation, Gam.

“All we can do now is hope that they’re safe”  
====> wait for the next chapter

To be continued...


	4. Make way for the fun train!

====> Be John Egbert

-Abandoned Train Station, 6:00 p.m.

It's been an hour since I wandered around this joint, and I'm beginning to think that I've been running around in circles this whole time! Everywhere I see, is the desert, just where am I?!

I jogged along the railways a bit more..aimlessly wandering, as the sun starts to set.  
Then there came a spark. I thought everything's broken here...or is it that there's someone else?

Then I heard metal, crashing at my side. Lights flickering. Noises of train honks. I suddenly feel my hair standing...  
Ok..this place is starting to get creepy...I thought.

Then I saw a ball of lightning came out in front of me...and dashed!  
I was too terrified to run and just stood there like an idiot!

But then a ray of heatwave, struck forth, the object and blew it to pieces! I looked at my back to see, a long-haired troll, with grey jacket and her inner shirt showing her zodiac sign, Scorpio. Black jeans, and a pair of cool blue shades acting all cool and in charge. She held a very complicated weapon which appears to be some kind of an overgrown ray gun?

"Get in the train." She ordered.  
"where?" I asked.  
She pointed a working train right behind her and ordered me again to get there and fast. So I did and hid under the farthest chair.

When she came back, she quickly shut the door as I sat on the chair and fastened my seatbelt, knowing she would kick the engine hard making it drive fast..as the train moved, the view of those objects started to disappear from our sight. I looked back at Vriska, panting and sighing. She dumped herself right beside me and lost grip of her weapon as she slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving it on the floor and my creeped out poker face. everything went silent from on then.

-Vriska's train, 8:00 pm

A few hours have passed and I just wasted them, staring at the window as we rode on an endless desert track. Vriska's still knocked out though, which doesn't give me any much hope of knowing where we are going. I tried to wake her up by poking and shrugging, yet she's still snuggled up like a baby. But then a loud bang suddenly got our attention, and Vriska surely woke up this time and cursed seeing another one of those freaks- three actually..and this time, I could see their faces, they had really scary big eyes like some mutated mosquito- but without wings, it had some chains revolving around its electrical force field.

Vriska then took another gun from a chest- wait, where did that came from?! anyway, she went up a tiny door at the ceiling, and buzzed shot them, then she told me to cast a dust fog around us, which got me confused. She told me that a sweep ago, before the trolls were accepted in Earth, we once played a game called Sburb. Which happened to explain how we all met this far, but I don't get it...how come I never knew about it...or maybe even remember anything about a game with such a thing..but then she told me something went out of control and that's how most of us lost our memories and such..not much of a great info..but enough to make me believe in myself and her.

So I took off my seatbelt and tried my best to concentrate and projected in my head, a gust of wind which would cover the train. Then with my hands, I tried to do some wiz signals like moving my hands sideways to the center, with my eyes closed. Then when I had them open, the wind was swirling around my hand, ready for impact! and so when I spinned with the wind, it got bigger and covered us up! The monsters flew away and disappeared from the fog.  
"Nice one, John!" Vriska applauded me.  
"uhh..thanks?" I honestly thought it wouldn't work..I mean, magic? That couldn't be possible...but at least for a minute...I think I really do remember doing this once..but I gotta get back to reality...now that Vriska's up, it's time to get some business done!  
"...what is happening?" I asked.  
" Pretty much a long story but bottom line is, we're invaded by aliens"   
"And...that thing?" I pointed at her weapon, the one she used to save me.  
"Oh don't mind that, it's just microwaves and stuff, ask me anything else"  
"..where are we going?" pretty much the last thing I wanted to ask this whole time.  
"Oh, you'll see." Greeeaaat. Now I remembered why Jade hated her in the first place.

And so, I waited for another round of silence as the hours felt like months for me..  
...until I saw piles of litter, wood and mechs on the ground. Finally, Some civilization!

I leaped out of my seat and watched as we pass by a few cabin logs, Vriska then, stopped the training opened the gates up, as a few people gathered around us, all wanted to see her! She's like some kind of superstar as she jumps of the platform and high fives everybody. I, on the other hand just grinned with my hands in my pockets as I strode along with her,

I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day..

 

========> To be Continued


	5. Carnival Shopping

===> Be John's Sister

You are now John's sister, respectively known as Jade Harley. At the same time as John woke up at the train station, you ended up at an Abandoned Park aimlessly wandering as well. You recently encountered the cool kid's best friend, Terezi Pyrope. She reminded you about the little conversation you had a few hours ago, and told you about the recent news. You are now safely inside her camping underground base, Terezi built when you were gone, below the said area. It had a bunk bed, a few chests, and a lot of shelves.

-Abandoned Park, Terezi's camping base, 6:30 pm

"Terezi, I don't get it! First, I'm at John's house, then I find myself here!" I said  
"Oh so it was you guys who found the teleportation device...Gamzee was right all along" she answered.  
I turned to see her thinking deeply.

"something in your mind?"  
"It's nothing..just the case of Gamzee..remember 3 years ago?"  
"How could I not? Karkat's been agonizing about it. Why?"  
"Gamzee told me about everything that's been happening before the day he left. He knew then, he couldn't trust anyone. That was the reason why he left."

I was dumbfounded. To think that he knew this was to happen, and yet we didn't even listen to him when he told us to leave.  
Wait, couldn't trust anyone? I thought.

"what do you mean? Is Gamzee afraid of the humans?"  
She chuckled.  
"who knows?" she continued to laugh.

I sigh. "well whatever it is" I stood up. "it's no use staying here like hunted badgers."  
She stopped laughing and changed her tone.

" you can't be serious.."  
"These guys messed up my brother's house and ruined my day! I'm not letting them do whatever they want!" I shouted.  
We had a bit of a stare down until she gave up and chuckled.  
"you are one of a kind, Harley"   
"So..are you up for it?" I said, handing out my hand.  
"heheh, would be fun" she accepted my help and got herself up. She continued, "so what's the plan, captain funnybones?"  
"we have to get some gear-"  
"got that covered" Terezi interfered while she skipped off to her trunk and opened it up revealing 4 heat-powered ray guns, 4 swords, some explosives and knives, her dragon staff...I honestly don't know how she still kept it alive and unscratched. And there were also a few LED light bulbs.  
"Where and why did you get these?" I said pointing out the bulbs.

"Jade, it's a carnival..and plus these aliens attract light and energy like magnets so if they were near them, they would light them up crazy even if it was broken. I figured to stack a few things up since I knew I had to leave this place some day.."  
"wait you've been living out here since..?"  
"since a week ago, I had to get one fast or else I'm a goner by today"  
"ahh I see...well what about refreshments?"  
"yeah about that.." she murmured while her stomach grumbled. "I couldnt go carnival shopping since I had to roam around the city for a bit- to at least remember it before it's destroyed.."

I sighed.   
she continued, "well, now that your here, we could do this together"  
"very well.." I said.  
"yeah that's the spirit, let's go carnival shopping!!" she shouted out with great joy and raised a fist.  
This is what I like about Terezi, even if it was just hopeless, she'd get back to her feet immediately and punch out reality like it was nothing but an imaginary threat!  
"At least now were on the same page, let's get going" I said.

And with that we scurried off from our base and sneaked away to stalls quietly and carefully while dropping a few light bulbs after us.  
Terezi found a food stall and opened up the stock room to find 2 boxes of Twinky bars and a few candy treats in plastic jars like lollipops and gummy bears. She mostly took the red though, I can't blame her cravings about the color red.

While, I on the other hand took a few bottles of water and faygo. But I found a few crayons lying by so I picked some for Terezi, since she loves to draw a lot.  
And then, we regrouped back to the base.

-Abandoned Park, Terezi's Camping base, 7:00 pm

I placed our loot by the shelves and gave Terezi the crayons I picked up. She's really happy to have some and started drawing all over the walls.   
A few hours later, I noticed the fire was burning out, so I asked Terezi to get some wood and so she did.

A few minutes later, Terezi came back with some fire wood...She closed the door with her foot, throw some wood in the fire and dumped the others by the chests. She looked at me happily.

"Jade, wanna see something?" She asked  
"that something better not be gross"  
"no silly," she laughed and took out a disk from her hoodie. "Ya know this, flying disc, you humans use..watcha call it?"  
"It's a frisbee, Terezi"  
"Oh, how does this work?" I laughed a bit and took the frisbee and sent it flying. It landed on Terezi's head and bounced to her hands, as she jumped out of joy.  
"That's so cool! we should try this outside!"  
"That would be risky.."  
"yeah, but funny!" she chuckled.  
"we should wait, at least near sunrise"  
"aww your no fun,Harley!" She goes near the door  
"Pyrope, stop!!" I exclaimed running towards her.

She opens the door and throws the frisbee high, then we heard a shout, we opened the door widely to find a guy running away from one of those aliens and two random people from the forest no too far. The frisbee landed on the running man and lost his balance, then the alien fried him to dust. One of the random guys shouted, with a familiar voice. His companion destroyed the alien and the guy just sat there..I look more forward to see who they really were....wait...those two seemed like trolls...the one had small horns and the other had make-up on him...wait...

"KARKAT, GAMZEE!!!" I shouted and waved at them.

======> To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Dave and The Mayor

**===== > Be Karkat Vantas**  
  
You are now the troll named, Karkat. You were just having a discussion with your long lost pal, Gamzee Makara...it wasn't really much of a "friendly" talk..until the sun set and the aliens came out of hiding. You both had hours of running, until you saw an amusement park! You both then, headed towards it and found a man dressed in fancy felt clothes with a sash that says “Mayor” running away from an insane alien, until a flying object hit his head, making him fall off his balance and got vaporized by the alien. Your bro, snatched up one of his Juggalo bombs to destroy it before it came close to you. You heard a familiar scream over by the park to see it was the human Jade and boy, you couldn't believe your eyes.

You are now inside Terezi's base, trying to cool off.  
  
_-Abandoned Park, Terezi's camping base, 7:20 pm_

“WHAT WERE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO THROW A RANDOM FLYING CIRCLE TOWARDS A HUMAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!” I hissed.  
“we didn’t know someone else was outside okay?” Jade answered.  
“IS THIS THE TIME TO BE GIVING OUT REASONS HARLEY?!”  
“Karkat, can you just tone down a bi-“  
“WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT, WE’RE DOOMED AREN’T WE? WE CAN’T EVEN KEEP ONE HUMAN ALIVE AND THE NEXT THING WE KNOW IT, WE’RE TURNING OUR BACKS AT EACH OTHER. WOW, IS THIS WHAT BEING A HUMAN IS? HMM I CAN TELL IT SUITS YOU ALL WELL.”  
“I think we broke Karkat..” Terezi included.  
“ OH YOU THINK? YOU THINK YOU BROKE ME? HAHA. I’VE HAD WORSE.” I continue to chuckle.  
“Yup he’s broken” Jade facepalmed.

**===== > Be someone else**

You are now someone else. But not just that, you seem to have gone back through time again. Why? Ask the author.

_\- Somewhere in the City, 5:00 pm_

You are now the human, Dave Strider. And you just woke up from the explosion that occurred back in Jade’s house. You seem to have been transported somewhere in the city, who knows how far from Harley’s place.

You walk around a bit. It is dark, cold and wet. Sewers? Probably.

You stopped walking when you saw a light towards you.

“Who’s there?” You asked.

The lights flickered. And it grew closer.

Closer and closer.

_\- Possibly the sewers, 5:30 pm_

You met a man wearing toilet papers for clothes and a sash that says “mayo”. He probably got from a few mayo cans. He doesn’t talk..much..well not at all actually, But he gives hand signals and sometimes draws what he thinks in walls.

Poor guy, he must’ve lost himself in the sewers, forced to make a little camp and crayons, walls covered in drawings which resembled the city. You think he was trying to show you something. He was probably some big deal back then. You can’t help but write a letter R in his mayo sash, He is now called “Mayor”.

**===== > Go Back to Karkat Vantas**

You are again Karkat Vantas, and now you have SURELY calmed down from all that’s happened so far..I mean it’s better than dying right?

_\- Abandoned Park, Terezi's camping base, 8:40 pm_

“So what I’m saying is that, I didn’t leave to make you feel bad” Gamzee continued. “I just wanted you all to leave soon enough”  
Jade replied, “Well it didn’t really went bad for us, didn’t it Karka-..”  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT US FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS, I MEAN, YOU PLANNED THE WHOLE JUGGALO SCENE IN THE CIRCUS, THERE WAS GOING TO BE CAKES, HONKS, BALLS, AND A LOT MORE JUGGALING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WANTED TO SEE YOU JUGGLE WOODEN HUMAN ACTIVITY CALLED “ROLL-STRIFING” PINS”  
“Karkat, those are called bowling pins..” Jade scoffed.  
“WHATEVER HARLEY, YOU KNOW I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOUR HUMAN ACITIVITIES”  
“Karkat, we’ve been living in earth for almost 15 years, how do you not know this.”  
“I HAVE ISSUES”  
“did you have to shout that part?”

**===== > Let’s just go back to whatever Dave and the Mayor is doing**

You are back to being Dave Strider and a couple of minutes ago, you took your new friend, the Mayor, to your apartment. You gave him your most adequate red felt suit and threw out his old “clothes” but you decided to let him keep his “mayor” sash on. He looked so adorable in those felt clothes.

_\- Strider’s Apartment, 6:00 pm_

You looked at your watch and started to notice the sun is going down. It’s 6 pm, this is bad.  
The aliens are probably gonna swarm the city soon, since the explosion.

You almost forgot about that. You hope Jade was alright.

But now’s not the time for worrying. You and the mayor have to get out of here. FAST.

\---

_\- Outskirts of the city, 6:40 pm_

You both made it out alive and unseen from those guys. Oddly enough there were only a few so it wasn’t much of a problem.

You and the mayor skipped out towards the forest when suddenly you heard electronic noises.  
You were about to warn the mayor when suddenly it shot a lightning bolt between the both of you and you were blocked off from him. You told the mayor to run.

You ran around the forest trying to keep the alien far away as possible. You hid behind a tree and ambushed it. You took out your katana and sliced out it’s core, leaving it to bits of electricity failing down.

And that was the last you seen from the mayor.

 

**====== > To Be Continued**


End file.
